Evans!
by bookwormtsb
Summary: Picture this.  5th year for James, Lily and the gang.  Plenty of gags and James trying to woo Lily, Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Of Balustrades and Escapades

"Evans!" James Potter roared as he ran out of the 5th year Gryffindor boys toilet. A towel wrapped messily around his head and another wrapped around his hips. Remus Lupin was sitting in the window seat reading a 527 page thick paperback. He barely batted an eyelid as he muttered,

"Getting more feminine by the day.." James picked up on the comment and growled,

"Shut it Lupin."

"Sirius? James is last naming us."

"Mhhm? Ooh?" Sirius Black's messy, bleary eyed head popped out from underneath a red duvet. Sirius rubbed his eyes and sat up. Remus worriedly wondered if Sirius was wearing anything as he caught a glimpse of bare chest. Sirius clambered out of bed wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. "Morning all." He yawned and slouched sleepily into the backroom. About 15 seconds passed before raucous laughter came from the bathroom. Sirius' grin appeared at the door. "Ooh Moony you won't believe what Evans has done this time." Sirius, with what seemed to be a new lease life bounded across the room and pulled the towel off the head of his best friend. James still had the same messy hair and deep brown eyes apart from the slight change. His hair was bright pink. That's right. Bubblegum pink. James Potter, good looking, fit, jammy, witty, Gryffindor had pink hair.

"Oh she is so dead!" Remus giggled amusedly. Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"And you say that James is feminine?" Remus scowled.

"Oh guys-" He cleared his throat. "Er yeah whatever.." Sirius snorted and turned to James who's cheeks now matched his hair. Frank made a noise from his bed by the window and blinked furiously,

"What the heck happened to my eyesight?" He queried sitting up. Frank pushed his messy dark brown hair off his brow and squinted with his bright blue eyes.

"Lily." Was the response from Remus. Frank clambered out of bed and grinned crookedly at James who was pacing by the door.

"Mate, I know you're into her and that but she might appreciate your visit a bit more if your wearing clothes." James looked down and seemed to be surprised that he was clad in only a towel. James bent down and reached for his ruby sweater.

"Don't wear that." Remus warned looking up.

"Why? Has it got something on it?" James asked.

"No it'll clash with your hair." Remus said quietly before Frank snorted loudly and Sirius broke out into a round of laughter. James raised an eyebrow and threw the sweater at Remus.

"And it'll go perfectly with your handbag." Remus growled and flicked his wand at James. James shuddered. "What did you do Lupin?" James glared and took a step towards Remus warningly. Sirius gave a derisive snort of escaped laughter and James span to face his best friend. "Black, what did he do?" Sirius bit his lip as Frank collapsed back into bed with a soft thump.

"He, urm, hurumph, he well. To be honest with you mate-"

"He changed your eyebrows." Frank interjected. James raised his said eyebrows.

"They're pink." James' eyebrows raised higher.

"At least he got the shade right.." Sirius said in a voice unlike his own due to the suppressed laughter. James growled and stalked off. The boys lapsed into relaxed chatter until James returned sporting a pair of faded skinny jeans and a blue hoodie. Even with his pink hair James was undeniably good looking. James grinned at Remus.

"Moony, if you're gonna check me out at least do it subtly." Remus blushed a Gryffindor red and threw a pillow at his teasing friend.

"Shut up James." Sirius bounded across the room and slid onto Remus' lap, Remus gave a strangled cry and tried to push his friend off.

"Aw come on Moony we're just joking around. We all love you!" Remus rolled his eyes at each of them as Frank said in a stage whisper,

"Don't tell him that! We have to share a room with him."

"Even though it's none of your business I'm seeing Jasmine tonight." Remus glared.

"Jasmine? James. James, Jasmine. Coincidence? " Frank muttered turning his back as the pink headed chaser flew angrily at him from across the room. "Touchy." Sirius grinned slamming the bathroom as James conjured a plate and proceeded to throw it at the closed door.

"Laters. I'm off to see Evans." James grunted and quickly strutted out of the room.

"Lovergirl!" Frank shouted at his back.

James kept his head low as he passed through the common room. He felt something brush against his shoulder. "Hey James, what'cha doin'?" He looked up surprised at the voice of Tia Ramore.

"Hey T." He smiled looking past her at the girls staircase.

"I like your hair." She winked. He looked at the girls milling about at the bottom of the staircase and turned on his charm. _He needed to know how to get up those stairs. _

"Thanks, your hair looks pretty fine too. Did you do something to it?" She fluttered her eyelashes, and gave a small shriek.

"Oh James, my hair looks horrid! I just woke up." It was obvious she hadn't as her hair looked as though it had been charmed into the loose bun.

"Well your _bed_ must be kind to you." Her eyes turned to saucers as he stressed the word bed.

"Oh you tease!" He winked warmly.

"Er Tia." He fauxed nervousness. "I was, um, wondering if you wanted to hang out today. We could um hang out in my room? But the guys are kinda staying in there? How about yours?" Tia practically fainted from shock.

"Oh, yeah sure. You can come up now?" James nodded.

"Hey T how do I get up the staircase?" She puzzled for a moment before regaining her senses. "You climb the banister." He grinned and placed his left foot on the curled, ornate end of the banister and started up. Half way up the staircase the banister dropped and the stairs became a slide. James cast a non verbal freezing spell and quickly scrambled up the stairs. When he reached the top he was surprised by the spaciousness of the landing. Seven oak doors were spaced out around the circular landing. James gestured at the fifth door from the right, Tia nodded with a smile and strode in front unlocking the door with a small key from a chain around her neck. "In you go." James walked in ahead of her. The room was surprisingly large, with the five four poster beds still in a state of disarray, they were however empty. Tia turned towards one with a poster of a wizard actor above the head board and some pink underwear around it on the floor. James gently nudged her shoulder and she turned. He grinned mischievously at her before pressing his lips to hers.

James was sitting on the floor reading one of Tia's books on love. She was sound asleep beside him, curled in a ball with her head in his lap. James gently pushed a strand of hair away from her forehead. Tia was pretty. That was true, she had long black hair and light freckled skin, her eyes were nice, a crystal blue. _But they weren't that unusual, they weren't bright emerald…._ James sighed inwardly as the image of Lily Evans floated in front of his vision. He absentmindedly tugged at the necklace that he wore with a small silver L. _Lily Evans. Was she really worth it? But she didn't like him…she was obsessed with that Snape. Snape could have been alright as a Gryffindor, Slytherins were scum._ James banged his head in resignation against the foot of the bed and grimaced. _Why would Evans ever love him? _He sighed at the thought. James ran a hand through his messy pink hair. _What was he doing wrong? Evans had noticed him, she had talked to him, they had joked together but she still didn't even like him. It was Snape, that's why she wouldn't love him. He had been telling her how he'd made it up. How he wasn't really crazy about her and how he was a big headed, pompous arse. He needed to get rid of Snape. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS:O bwahhaha:'( _

Of Hell and Hellebore

"Evans!" James gabbled at the red head and she carefully measured out potions ingredients.

"What?"

"You missed out the hellebore.." He grinned meekly.

"James." She sighed taking in his mussed purple (the pink hadn't fully departed) hair and lopsided grin. "We aren't meant to use any hellebore and frankly the only 'hell' around here is you. Could you please watch the temperature of the cauldron?" He saluted her sarcastically and went back to poking the flames with his wand.

Lily rolled her eyes. James was such a typical arse. He was nice enough but today he was really grating on her nerves. As she gently stirred the lilac concoction her thoughts swam back to two days ago. _She'd come in to her dorm room drenched to the bone after getting in a bout of unpredicted rain. Once at the top of the stairs she had begun to pull off her drenched navy tee. She had opened the door and her t-shirt was halfway over her head when she tripped over something on the floor. Lily quickly pulled her t-shirt over her head and discarded it. She looked around to see what had tripped her up. It took her a moment to realise that it wasn't a something but a someone that she had tripped up on. And that person was currently sitting at the foot of Tia's bed rubbing the side of their head, which just happened to be a bright pink. Lily had screamed in sheer surprise and began to attack James Potter with a series of hexes and curses. She tripped over her own feet and landed on James. He was pressed into lying on his back and staring up at her barely clad body. "Lily." He said in a serious voice. She looked down and quietly squeaked. "James?" He gave a quiet cough._

"_Um, valuable things are being squished." She climbed off him embarrassedly. Lily was standing with her hands behind her back and staring at her toes. It wasn't until the door slammed shut that Lily realised she was topless. _

Lily cringed inwardly at the memory. She felt awkward around James for no reason now. Well, there was reason but he seemed to have put it behind him. A small part of Lily had been mortified that the next morning their would be pictures of her in a stripey red bra sitting atop a pink haired 5th year up all over the common room. However, no one even knew. No one averted their eyes in disgust when she entered the common room. No one made jibes from across the Great Hall. Even Sev was completely unaware of it. In fact they were meeting up tonight and she couldn't wait. Lily sighed and went back to measuring the ingredients resignedly. Lily heard the scrabbling of paper and looked round. Someone had pushed a piece of rumpled parchment onto her desk, printed in loopy letters was:

_LILY. I CAN TELL SOMETHINGS UP. TALK TO ME (NO, THAT DOESN'T MEAN BITE MY HEAD OFF). LOVE JAMES XXX_

After the day Lily had had this small note, decorated with doodles of suns and broomsticks Lily could have burst into tears.

Lily sighed and wrapped her duvet closer around her shoulders. Sev was coming at 7 to take her for a quick walk down by the lake. She had two hours till then. Lily snuggled deeper still and opened the piece of parchment that had been scrunched in her hand for the last period of the day. James Potter. James Bloody Potter. She growled at the empty dorm room and made her way across to the door, discarding her duvet in a heap. She was starving and was going to catch a bite to eat from the kitchens. Lily caught sight of herself in the mirror and was surprised by how awful she looked. Lily's flaming hair was caught in a messy bun and stuck up across her forehead, she had deep purple bags under her eyes and her skin looked pale and waxy. The old bedroom door creaked as she opened it. The landing was deserted but she could hear noise from the common room. Lily made her way into the common room and found everyone's eyes drawn to one thing. James Potter. Or at least the back of his purple head. The front of his head was completely obscured by the face of the girl that he appeared to be eating. At first Lily started to think of how disgusting it was, who knew were James' mouth had been? Then her thoughts were interrupted by a hideous scream from the portrait hole. Tia Wentworth flew threw the swinging space vacated by the fat lady and attacked James. Her fists flew wildly as he parted lips with the blonde haired girl who he had been so occupied with several seconds ago. Tiffany Attkinson. Her side fringe ruffled and her blouse buttoned a little too low. Lily shook her head trying to rid her head of the horrible thoughts that she now thought of her roommate. _Jealous much Lily? _ Lily looked around to see who had spoken when she realised it was her inner voice jibing her. Jealous? Her? No way. Lily stepped around the wrestling heap of Tia and James and the scathing Tiffany.

Lily gently tickled the pear and the entrance way to the kitchens appeared. House elves clustered in large groups decorating cakes, rolling pastries and chopping vegetables. A small blue eyed elf approached her. "Would missus like cake? Or scone? Or other delights?" Lily grinned,

"It'd be great if I could have a few ham and cheese pastries and fruit in a hamper. Please." The elf nodded, gave a short bow and swiftly departed. Lily took a seat at a small rickety table by the furnace and rested her head in her hands rubbing her eyes.

"Dinky has hamper for missus!" The elf squealed handing a large wicker hamper complete with a gingham blanket on the table in front of her and scurried off.

Severus made his way down the corridor feeling oddly light hearted. He stopped by a large ornate mirror and quickly checked out his appearance. He was wearing a simple black tee and faded grey jeans with his hair slicked back. Making a rash decision Severus ruffled his hair into standing up messily. _Just like Potter..maybe she'll like that._ He ignored the thought and flashed his 16 year old reflection a rare grin before conjuring a bouquet of red roses and running off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

James groaned. He lay back on his bed nursing several cuts and bruises from an angered black haired witch. Sirius was building a house of cards with Frank on the floor and Remus was lying at the foot of the bed flicking through the Daily Prophet. "So Jamie, if you're not having Tia or Tiffany can I have them both?" Sirius asked hopefully from his position on the floor.

"Oi, you've got to share!" Frank interjected playfully slapping his friend on the arm.

"Both of you," Remus said sternly, "you shouldn't be objectifying women. They cannot be 'shared' they are human beings just like us!" James, Sirius and Frank shared a look before bursting out laughing. "What?" Remus yelped.

"Dude, save that talk for the shoe shopping." Frank grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, Remus, mate. Get a grip. James doesn't like that in a relationships, he likes someone to be weak and delicate and needy. So put on a skirt or man up and ask Jasmine out. " Remus frowned.

"I am not in love with James."

"I am not in love with Remus!"

"Well obviously, you're far too obsessed with Evans for that. Remus on the other hand is blushing like a school girl." Frank high-fived Sirius. Remus gave a derisive snort and flicked his wand causing the boys house of cards to tumble to the carpeted floor.

"Shut up guys." James said standing up and shrugging his hoodie on. "I'm going down to apologize to Evans." James strode out ignoring the 'ooh la-la's' at his back.

Lily curled up on her favourite armchair watching two third years play a game of wizards chess. She had ten minutes till Sev would arrive, but maybe he'd be early. With this in mind Lily rose to go wait by the portrait hole. "Ev- Lily?" She heard James' voice behind her and turned slowly. He was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms, a tight white t-shirt and dark emerald hoodie. He looked good. "I'm sorry." He took a step towards her.

"James." He took another step.

"Tell Tia I'm sorry. I really, truly am." Another step.

"I will." She gulped. Another step.

"And tell yourself.- No I mean, Lily I'm sorry." Another step.

James was about 5 inches taller than Lily and she had to crane her neck up to see into his eyes which were right above hers. "Lily?"

"James?" Her voice was quiet, hushed. The atmosphere was tense, she slowly realised that his hands were placed on her waist. It was like he was an underwater swimmer as he shook his crimped plum hair out of his brown eyes and dipped his chin and pressed his surprisingly soft lips to hers. James Potter smelt of newly cut grass, the handle of a broom stick, salt water and spearmint chewing gum. Lily kept her eyes shut as she pressed herself against him, the kiss was passionate. James Potter. JAMES POTTER. She placed two hands on his chest and pushed him away. _Oh why did she push him away? _There was a loud scraping noise from the other side of the portrait hole. She whipped her head around only to see the flash of a face that she knew too well. Severus Snape had seen it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, see, I tricked you! Mwah. Yeah I don't own it blah blah.

Of Punch and Punches

"Evans!" James roared down the deserted corridor. He could hear the _tap tap_ of her pumps on the flagstone floor. "Lily?" He questioned. James inwardly groaned and sank to his knees. He pressed his lips together to stop him from yelling. _His lips tasted of passionfruit lip gloss. _James stopped. _Oh God, what had he done? _The _tap tap _was growing more distant, but he could hear another pair of footsteps beating out a jog. Severus Snape skidded around the corner and came face to face with James Potter. James blinked expectantly. Snape took a moment before yelling

"Sectums-"

"Don't you dare! Levicorpus!" James spat out. The Slytherin was hoisted into the air. Severus growled and muttered the counter curse. When the rumpled black haired boy collapsed at his feet, James took no time in grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and shaking him violently. "I'm going to kill you!" James roared.

"Not if I kill you first." Snape growled throwing a punch.

"You're just jealous!" Another punch.

"Of what? Being in love with a girl who hates you?" Snape's nose spurted blood.

"At least she could bear to kiss me." James' head was snapped back with a violent uppercut to the jaw.

"She pushed you off!" James slammed his fist into Snape's temple and he slumped slightly. "Only because you were watching Snivellous. I knew you were a freak but I didn't have you down as a perv." Snape smashed his fist into James face, knocking the purple haired Gryffindor off him. Snape peered down at the crumpled frame of James, "At least she doesn't hate me." And he stamped down with the heel of his shoe onto James face. "She will now." James muttered weakly as he heard the _tap tap_ return. Lily.

"Is he okay?"

"What do you think nimwit?"

"He looks terrible."

"You say it was Snivellous who did this?"

"I'm gonna get that greasy haired prat."

"Aw Remus, standing up for your boyfriend?"

"Shut it Sirius or I'll put you in the bed next to him."

"Ooh Remus, moody."

"Must be his _time."_

"Ew!"

"Guys, he's waking up."

James stirred. His eyelids fluttered slowly and he regained his fuzzy vision. Lily Evans was leaning over him, her long red hair falling in tendrils onto the duvet. Sirius was slumped exhausted in the chair by the bed. Frank was cross legged at the foot of the bed. Remus was sitting on the floor, his back against the side of the bed and Peter was standing nervously on one leg by the cabinet. "Evans," He croaked trying in vain to sit up, "what are you even doing here?" He let out a whistling sigh.

"James, don't be like that." She sobbed.

"Like what Lily?" She opened her mouth, closed it and gave a limp gesture with both hands.

"James?"

"I'd prefer it if you were to leave now." The boys stood up and shuffled away from the bed. "Not you lot!" He gave a choked laugh in spite of himself. "Evans. Go." She nodded her head and briskly rushed to the double doors of the Hospital Wing. For several minutes no one said anything and instead became immensely interested in their feet.

"Look James, I th-" Sirius began until he saw the red surrounding his best friends eyes. James gulped.

"Yeah?" His voice was strained.

"Never mind." They returned into the tense silence until Madame Pomfrey appeared mistaking the redness of James' eyes as a sign of tiredness.

"All of you, clear off!" She exclaimed pushing a metal table spoon of syrupy medicine between his clamped lips. He gulped it down with a disgusted expression and the four Gryffindors slumped out with an eclectic chorus of goodbye, see you and get well soon.

James was discharged from the Hospital Wing at 6 pm the next day with a leaden head full of various enchantments and potions. He shuffled along the corridor with one hand rubbing the back of his head, which had returned to its natural onyx. He reached the fat lady. She gave a low whistle as she took in his bruises and cuts. "Well hello. Who dragged you in?" He glowered at her before mumbling the password. "exerceo dignitas ." She glared at him before swinging open. The common was full of Gryffindors, when he entered they yelled, "Surprise!" He looked at them with an expression of complete confusion before someone grabbed him into a bear hug. "Hey, um, why is this-" He was cut off by a jolly 7th year shoving a glass of punch into his hands. James tried to decline but a few gathered students urged him to down it. That's when he realised that Snivellous must have faced some sort of punishment. James rubbed his forehead.

"Slytherin got docked 150 points, we're top of the leaderboard!" Someone shouted from the other side of the room.

To_ hell with her. _He thought bitterly as he drank it down in one shot. It burned his throat, the punch was spiked he realised somewhere in the back of his mind and gladly accepted a shot glass of fire whiskey and a plastic cup of punch.

About three hours later the party was in full swing. Students danced to busy tunes that were confined to the common room from the _Muffiato_ spell. James was struggling to even think now as he lay against one of the coffee tables. He was surrounded by a group of 5th years playing _Never Have I Ever_.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite sex. _Hic._" Someone slurred. James' drink lay untouched but two people downed an embarrassed sip. One of which was a beetroot red Remus. Sirius sniggered from across the circle and gave James an 'I-Told-You-So' look. James rolled his eyes and took a long sip of his fire whiskey.

"You have?" Frank interjected and all eyes turned to James. James barked out a laugh.

"God no! I was just thirsty!" There was an appreciative laugh from round the circle. Next Sirius stammered out,

"Never have I ever made out with James Potter." Everyone laughed and all assembled girls took long sips of their drinks. Frank flashed a grin across the circle at his girlfriend, Alice Chase.

"Never have I ever done it!" He exclaimed. Sirius, Tia and Tiffany took sips of their drinks. Everyone looked surprised at James who just gave them a drunken smile.

"Ladies, ladies, woah. That can be changed." as he gestured at his untouched shot glass. The assembled boys laughed and the girls giggled, faux slapping his arm. James grinned and settled back against the coffee table with his eyes closed. The game continued on. James drank to the majority and could feel his head pounding from the alcohol. He clambered to his feet. James saw a flash of red and stumbled across the room sluggishly.

"Lily?" He called out. No one seemed to take any sort of notice. _Had he said it out loud? _ James pondered before collapsing into someone's arms.

A cold draught passed up his bare leg. James shuddered. He turned his head and felt his hair cover his face. He snuggled further under the sheets. _Wait, where was his duvet? _He opened his eyes. Through one eye he saw a mop of black hair and the other a wrecked common room. He was naked to his black boxers and covered with a large burgundy flag with a gold lion on the front. He was sprawled across the couch, one leg over the side and his arm hanging off and his fingers trailing through the shag-pile rug. Cups littered the floor and teenagers lay on pouffe's, couches and armchairs. James rubbed his eyes, he rolled over and came face to face with a freckled face, closed eyes with long coal lashes and high cheek bones. But the most distinguishable feature of them all was the untidy piled mop of red hair. Lily Evans. _He was half naked on a couch with Lily Evans. _James tried to get up but he was facing the back of the couch. _Oh God what was he going to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT DIFFERENT…I CHOSE A DIFFERENT LAYOUT AND SHIZZ BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE A NICE REFRESHING CHANGE FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWING…I LOVE YOU. **

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE…**

**SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

Of House Elves and

"Evans?" James whispered gently stroking her hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her right ear. Lily made a non-descript groaning sound. He planted a small kiss on her forehead. _I love you so much it hurts, every day I wake up thinking of you and going to sleep every night I see those gorgeous green eyes it's like they're burned into my retina. _He shook the thoughts out of his head with a gulp. James pinched the skin between his eyebrows and rubbed his temple with his free hand. Here he was, lying undressed on a couch with the love of his life and she wasn't even awake to witness it. He thought about her obvious dislike of him and decided that it might be better if she was unconscious. He lay there for about an hour, completely consumed in his own thoughts when-

CLICK.

_What was that?_ The noise distracted him out of his stupor. He tried to twist around by rolling back onto his shoulder blades but he couldn't see anything. He rolled back over decided it was probably just the dying fire crackling or a house elf disapperating somewhere in the castle. A piece of flaming hair tickled his face, her hair smelt of lime zest and candy floss. James breathed in filling his lungs with her delicious scent.

CLICK.

_The house elves must be out in force today. _James thought absentmindedly. He looked down at Lily's face. Her neck was gently sloped, her eyebrows creased together by some unknown problem. Her long, straight eyelashes were a muddy brown with the very ends a light golden and flicked upwards in a small curve. Her light pink pouted lips were pushed out and lightly glossed. A few strands of flaming hair trailed across her milky, blushed skin.

CLICK.

_What on Earth was that? _ He briefly considered the notion of getting up and checking what it was. _Right, I'm getting up. _He decided. _Or you can stay here in Lily's arms. _ A snide voice in the back of his head sniggered and any ounce of willpower he had disappeared.

CLICK.

The noise was really beginning to grate on James' nerves. He felt a jolt in his stomach as Lily groaned and placed a long fingered hand on his chest. Her nails were painted alternate orange and blue. _Chudley Canons._ He thought with a laugh. He kissed her nose gently, smiling while he did so.

CLICK.

A bright light filtered through his eyelashes. A flashing light. _Flash and click…A CAMERA! _The thought came to him in an instant and in the next instant he was sprinting across the common room and pouncing on a hung-over, grinning, camera holding Sirius Black. James made to slap his best friend but instead ended up throwing up in the fireplace. It was then that he noticed Frank and Remus sniggering in a corner.

"Two half naked guys rolling on the floor. Bet you're loving this Moony." Frank jeered walking over to James and muttering a quick _Scourgify _to clean him up.

"Shame him and Lily are getting physical." Sirius barked from across the room.

"Wait James, do you mean to say that your status has changed from last night on the _question._" James glared at his friends.

"Don't say that! Remus wanted to be the _one._" Remus turned a beetroot and smacked Sirius on the arm.

"Seriously Moony. You've got us all hanging, are you gay?" Remus nearly choked in surprise.

"What?"

"Moony, do you want us to spell it out for you? Do you like guys?" Remus was blushing profusely.

"No! " Then he stood up and faced his friends. "Let me clarify. I have a girlfriend. Frank has a girlfriend. James has a phobia of commitment and a borderline obsession over Lily Evans whereas you Sirius, have never had a relationship that's lasted longer than a week." Sirius cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I can, I choose not to." He said childishly sticking his tongue out at Remus.

"Prove it. " Remus countered with a knowing smirk.

"I will. On the condition that you actually kiss your 'girlfriend' and I mean a proper snog, in the common room, James goes out with Lily and Frank and Alice can do whatever the hell they've been doing for the year that they've been going out."

"Deal." Remus stuck his hand out to Remus.

"What are the stakes?" Sirius tipped his head back in thought and ruffled his hair then looked around with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"If you fail or back out Remus. You have to kiss old Snivellous." Remus' eyes widened in shock.

"You're joking? Bloody hell. Alright. Deal's a deal." And they shook on it.

"James." Sirius turned towards his friend. His palms facing outwards as though welcoming him to embrace him. "Mate. Evans or you have to snog Remus."

"Snog?" Both James and Remus voiced before looking at each other, gulping, and racing over the couches, footstools and teenagers to shake Sirius' outstretched hands.

**HEY WHAT DID YOU THINK? HOW'S THE STORY MOVING ALONG THEN? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! GO GO GO! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY, REMEMBER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL, DROP AND GIMME 20! OOPS WRONG ONE. OKAY FINE, IT'S NOT MINE! DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! **

"Evans! God, hide!"

"Okay, roger that Prongs. Subject E at 11 o' clock Moony, over and out."

"Roger that Padfoot. Prongs, Subject E at 6 o' clock, initiate phase one, over and out."

"Roger that Moony. Initiating phase one, over and out."

"Roger that Prongs. ABORT PHASE ONE! Archnemesis S at 3 o' clock to Subject, over and out."

"Roger that Agent F, message to all agents abort phase one, over and out."

James turned around dropping his wand to his side after he had been discretely been whispering into it. It was a communication spell Remus had discovered. The boys may have been set to get exemplary marks in their O.W.L.s but their attempts at hiding were laughable. Sirius was lying under a picnic blanket on the lawn right outside the courtyard. Frank was disguised by a bush and had a bird's nest attached to his head for camouflage while Remus was sitting in a tree trying very hard to act nonchalant. James rolled his eyes and sauntered over to Lily. His wand buzzed in indignation as the boys noticed him disobeying him and going ahead with Phase One, Hello.

"Hey Lily." He flashed a grin at her from a few feet away. Then he noticed Severus. "Hi Snape." Snape and Lily shared a confused look, so shocked in fact that Snape forgot to be hostile.

"Er James, did you fall out of that tree that Remus is sitting in?" Lily asked with what sounded like a hint of genuine concern. James tipped his head back in an overenthusiastic laugh while holding his stomach and pretending it was the funniest, most ludicrous thing he had ever heard.

"No! Don't be silly Lily! Ha that rhymes!" _What was he doing? This was social suicide! _ Snape raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Just being friendly you know. Sooooo! How are you two?" He asked breaking out into a wide grin. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"James. Are you drunk?" Lily asked staring at him like the model prefect. He gave a childish pout back in her direction.

"No." She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow is disbelief.

"Let me smell your breath." Lily ordered pulling him towards her. He breathed out slowly while Lily inspected his face. "Wow." James laughed. "This is a lot of sexual tension." Snape just glared while Lily looked plain disappointed at his childishness. "Sorry, I overstepped the line." Lily laughed.

"You think?"

"Lily, I'm sorry for what I did but I'll leave you two to it" Snape interrupted and sloped off.

"Sorry for what?" James asked looking up at Lily before he realised what he had just asked. "Sorry, none of my business." Then, the unimaginable happened. Lily placed a hand on his arm and quietly murmured.

"He was apologizing for beating you up." James' face fell. "James I'm sorry about that. I get that you are trying to date me for some sort of joke. I was awake yesterday when you guys were discussing that bet thing." She shrugged. "I don't want a relationship based on that." She leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. "Sorry to disappoint." And then she sashayed off. Feeling slightly dazed James raised his wand.

"Woah mate. Evans just kissed you. You in?" Sirius asked with barely concealed glee in his voice.

"No. Bet's off guys. You two can continue but I'm out. " The three others didn't bring up the forfeit because the tone of his voice was one they didn't know James was capable of, pure defeat.

James lay in bed that night staring at the ornate ceiling with glazed over eyes. The snores of the four boys quickly filled the room. It was time. James rolled out of bed and fetched his journal from under his mattress and after summoning his quill scribbled away for hours until he was exhausted and then ripped out all of his journal that he had filled so far and crept down to the common room.

{LILY}

Lily couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned but just couldn't drift off. Finally after several hours of battling with a twisted duvet and undone bottom sheet she crept out of bed and decided to go down to the common room and read a book her parents had sent her for her birthday. Lily grabbed a cardigan from her bedside cabinet and drew it around her shoulders. Making a last minute decision she pulled on a pair of bobbly grey sock and little pink ballet pumps. Lily waited until she was on the landing before illuminating her wand.

"Lumos." She whispered into the darkness and made her way down the stairs until she heard someone else in the common room. "Nox." She gasped trying to be as quiet as possible. From the dim oil lamps she could make out the person, a boy had dark hair and was clutching a thick wad of paper, they were creeping over to the fire place. She strained her eyes to see when the person crouched down behind a couch right in front of the fireplace. Lily leaned forwards in vain and felt her balance disappear as she tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom in a tangled heap. The figure looked around confused before murmuring something about a house elf and returning to the dying fire. The person began feeding the pages into the frail licking flames. They heaped the last on and turned around with a yawn retreating to their dormitory. What she saw made Lily freeze. The boy walked right by her. They looked unbelievably creased and sleepy but they were still recognizable as none other than, James Potter. Her inquiring senses were instantly ignited and she rushed over to the fireplace. The pages had only sustained mild smoke damage but had succeeded in putting the fire out. Lily picked up the warm A5 sheets. They were filled front and back with James' cramped font. She started at page one.

_**Day 1**_

_**Well, welcome to Hogwarts James. Met Sirius, Frank, Remus and Peter on the train. Seem nice. I'm in Gryffindor. The highlight though, I saw this girl. She's an angel I swear. Long red hair, bright green eyes and milky skin. Lily. That's her name. I tried to talk to her. Ended up looking like an arse. I'm going to keep trying. Night. **_

_**Day 2 **_

_**Spoke to her today in Potions, I asked if she wanted to be my partner. She was with that Snape guy. Words cannot describe my jealousy. **_

_**Day 3**_

_**Finally! A result I had a bag of Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I asked her if she wanted one because she looked a bit lonely in the common room, reading a muggle book. She's a muggleborn by the way, so clever though, better witch than I am wizard! Haha! She chose a fudge one and just smiled and asked Sirius why he was shuddering at his. He just answered "EARWAX!" She laughed. Her laugh is beautiful. **_

_**Day 4**_

_**This isn't going well. Sirius was teasing Snape, she called us idiots. I want to show her I'm not. **_

Lily scanned the rest of the First Year Diaries with a little bit of shame. It hadn't just been a bet? She moved on to Second Year.

_**Day 1- Year 2**_

_**I'm her Charms partner!**_

_**Day 2- Year 2**_

_**I made a terrible first impression last year and am trying to rectify it. Not working. **_

_**Day 3- Year 2**_

_**Hmm. May as well give up.**_

_Oh Lily..What have you done to the poor boy? _ She thought sadly trying to shake the thoughts out of her head as she turned back to Third Year.

_**Day 1- Year 3 **_

_**Snivellous is such a prat. I'm going to get that guy. He's so two-faced and only out to hurt her.**_

_**Day 56- Year 3 **_

_**Had a fight with Snivellous today. Blackened eye hurts, a lot. I hope Evans appreciates this. It was all because he abandoned her for their walk by the lake last night, I said it was because he has greasy hair. **_

_**Day 74- Year 3**_

_**She loves me not, She loves me not, She loves me not….**_

"All this time James?" She whispered to the empty common room expecting him to be at the top of the stairs with an answer. No such thing happened. Lily shifted into a cross legged position and flicked to Fourth Year.

_**Day 1- Year 4**_

_**I had to deliver a message today to old Sluggy and while in the dungeons he was teaching 6**__**th**__** Year. They were making Amortentia, the love potion. I smelt strawberries, sunshine, long grass, and daisies. Her. **_

_**Day 69- Year 4**_

_**It's really cold outside. I gave her my jacket. I did it from behind while she was sitting next to Snape, she thought it was him. I don't care as long as she's happy. **_

_**Day 104- Year 4 **_

_**I'm lying in bed. She's awake because I wanted to go down to the common room but she was there, crying. I just conjured a hankie and left her bewildered. **_

These revelations were causing Lily to feel a gasping streak of pain somewhat like remorse or regret. _James you prat. _She thought but she knew it wasn't true.

With a deep breath Lily turned to Fifth Year Diaries.

_**Day 89- Year 5**_

_**Pink hair, with thanks to…..none other than Lily Bloody Evans. Humph. **_

_**Day 91- Year 5**_

_**Oh God I actually, and worryingly suit purple hair. Kissed Tia today, Lily was ANGRY. Ended up sitting on me in just her bra. Kissing Tia may well be worth it. **_

_**Day 93- Year 5**_

_**Snape beat me up today. She was there when I woke up. **_

_**Day 99- Year 5 **_

_**Today she made it clear nothing can happen. It broke my heart into as many pieces as there are stars. A hell of a lot. I'm going to burn this diary. It's over. Five years of stupid hopes and expectations are behind me. Bye Lily. **_

The page was spoiled by tear drops and Lily wiped her eyes surprised to find that they weren't wet. James had spent 5 years admiring her from afar. Doing mindless good deeds to get close to her. Now, he had burned his diary, his tears had scorched the page. Day 99, he'd given up. Day 100, she'd give him reason to hope Lily decided and tucking the papers into her cardigan returned to bed with a ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

**HEY GUYS JUST INCASE YOU DIDN'T CATCH ON:**

**AGENT F: FRANK**

**ARCHNEMESIS S: SEVERUS **

**SUBJECT E: LILY **

**I JUST WANTED TO SHOW THE MORE SERIOUS CARING SIDE TO JAMES IN THIS CHAPTER WHEN HE CALLS OFF THE BET BECAUSE LILY THINKS IT'S A JOKE. I KNOW THE WHOLE DIARY THING IS A BIT BLAH BLAH BOOORRING! BUT IT'S JUST TO GIVE US A BIT OF AN INSIGHT INTO JAMES. NAAWWW, ISN'T HE CUTE? **


	6. Chapter 6

"Evans?" Came the bleary voice from the other side of the thick, stained oak door. "Potter?" She asked with a smirk. From inside the room someone rolled out of bed and landed heavily on the floor judging by the string of verbal abuse that followed a heavy _thump. _ There was the quiet scuffing of barefoot and the door finally swung open to reveal a disheveled James Potter. His hair was even messier (it seemed his pillow was a better stylist than his hand which was constantly messing up his hair). His eyes were unfocused with yellowy sleep and blinked uncertainly at the pale light of her wand. "Er morning Lily? Not to be rude what in Merlin's saggy pants are you doing here?" She gave an awkward laugh as she was acutely aware of the fact that James' bare chest was mere inches away. "I found the pages of-" His eyes widened in shock and he blinked repeatedly. "Pages of what Lily?" James' voice was an octave higher than it should be and he promptly cleared his throat in an awkward fashion. "James-" His eyes widened again. _What had she said now? _ "What is it James?" She asked tenderly. "You called me James." He said slowly and very carefully as though he hadn't quite formed the thought in his head. "So?" She countered quietly.

"You've never called me James before. I've always been Potter." She crinkled her brow, confused. "I call you James all the time."

"You don't." He was telling the truth. Lily placed her hand silently on his wrist.

"I read all of them James." His mouth hung open in surprise for a second before:

"All of what Lily?" He hissed, rising his voice. She looked down disappointed.

"Your diaries." Time seemed to stand still. James took a step back in surprise and grabbed onto the doorframe for support. A single glassy tear dripped down his cheek. Lily leaned into him and pushed a crushed sheet of paper into his hand and placed a light, almost whisper of a kiss on his lips. As she quietly disappeared into the darkness at the quiet mutter of _Nox. _

When James was back in the head of sheets that was his bed he unfurled the note. Written in Lily's elegant hand was.

_**Day 100- Year 5 **_

_**Hope. **_

James pumped his fist up in the air. Maybe he'd rejoin that stupid bet the boys had going.

{REMUS}

_Man, just do it. She's your girlfriend for Merlin's sake. _The little voice argued in the back of his messy haired head. Remus caught sight of himself in the small dusty mirror above the mantelpiece. His dark chestnut hair was standing up in unruly spikes, his navy eyes stared back in a sleepy surprised style, they were underlined in purple from a restless night. He could not look like this for his, first kiss. Yes, that's right. The nearest Remus Lupin had ever got to a snog was the time his Grammy Hilda turned her head the wrong way when he made to kiss her cheek and her false teeth fell out in surprise. So no, Remus was no Sirius Black when it came to kissing, or girls for that matter. Sirius was a popular Adonis of a Gryffindor beater with long wavy hair the same colour as his last name and seemed to have a never ending supply of girls to tempt into dark corners of the common room. Remus however was a plain looking, lanky, bookish 5th year who had a love of Classical Literature and was suspected by about 99% of 5th years to be gay. So no, things were not looking up for Remus Lupin on the girls front,

Parties were the worst. Watching all his friends dance with others getting completely plastered and having a good time while he stood in the corner sipping at a butterbeer and blaming his inability to communicate with the opposite sex on his _furry little problem. _Being a werewolf did not really help with any self-esteem issues. So yeah, all in all Remus Lupin was way, way in over in his head.

Remus raced back up the stairs of the dormitory and collapsed onto his knees, head in his hands. This was all way too much. "Lupe?" Her sweet, tender voice cut through his thoughts. Jasmine was like an angel, her long brown curls falling messily to her waist and her big hazel eyes watching him earnestly. _Just do it. _ The voice was back again and without even thinking Remus climbed to his feet and strode quickly over to Jasmine. He pressed his lips roughly to her pouted pink ones in a very un-Remus-y way. His right hand found the small of her back and made her arch backwards. Fireworks went off in his head. Marching bands trampled across his brain. Crowds screamed in anticipation. Nothing was real apart from Jasmine Brooker and her locks that his hands were tangled in. She wound her arms around his back and pulled herself closer. So close that Remus could feel her steady heartbeat against his own chest and her fluttering eyelashes against his cheek. Remus released his hands from her hair and instead wrapped them around her waist, Jasmine gave a low moan of content and he deepened the kiss.

Twenty minutes later Remus lay on his bed, lips red and swollen and his hair even more mussed than it had been when he rolled out of the same bed earlier this morning. Vaguely he wondered how the others were getting on with the bet.

{SIRIUS}

Sirius looked round the common room desperately. He had to find a girl to date for a week. _A week! That was commitment! _ He thought worriedly, wringing his hands together in a way that was much more suited to Peter than his usual self. He took in all the fifth year girls. _Tia, too bony. Tiffany, too loud, obnoxious, annoying and so on, Lily, too much, _Remus would kill him for this_, in the possession of James. Alice, tongue too far down Frank's throat and that left… _a pair of brilliant blue, narrowed eyes swam in front of his vision. "Sirius Orion Black!" She exclaimed slapping the back of her hand against his chest. "Can't keep your hands off me McKinnon?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes exasperatedly. _Ah yes, Marlene McKinnon. What a fine specimen of a girl. Long bouncy brown hair and bright blue eyes, pinched waist and wide hips and what seemed to be an ever expanding chest. _"Can't keep your eyes off my chest Black?" Marlene asked smirking at the blush that rose to his cheeks. It was his turn to roll his eyes as he flopped back onto the couch and dragged Marlene by her wrists on top of them. He let out a small _oomph _of air as she handed on top of him. "Try not to get too excited Black." She winked and he just raised an eyebrow.

"Marlene?"

"Mmhm."

"That's a goblet." He smirked.

"I was talking about the grin that's plastered across your face." She said rolling her eyes and attempting to push herself up. Sirius gave the crook of her elbows a small push and Marlene collapsed back onto him with a scowl.

"Snog me Marly." She raised her eyebrows.

"Two things. One, Marly? Two, no." Sirius moaned.

"No fair McKinnon." He whined sullenly and she giggled.

"Fine Black." Marlene leant forwards until her face was less than a centimeter above his she licked her lips seductively and pouted, _half a centimeter left_. Sirius shuddered in anticipation then- _PSSSSSHH! _Marlene blew a wet raspberry in Sirius Orion 'Sex God' Black's face. She then jumped off the couch daintily and skipped up the staircase to the girls' dormitory. Marlene stopped on the 5th step and turned to face a gobsmacked Sirius, "Jog on Black." She smirked.

"Game on McKinnon." Sirius countered before falling back onto some cushions. _Why are girls so bloody complicated? _


	7. Chapter 7

"Evans!" Alice croaked from across the breakfast table. "Snap out of it."  
>"Huh?" Lily asked looking up through her eyelashes at Alice. "Whassup with you anyway?" She slurred out the words in a single breath causing the eyebrows of the assembled girls to rise simultaneously.<p>

"What's up with you? Did you sleep at all last night Lils?" Marlene asked cautiously laying a hand on Lily's arm.

"Yu-huh. But whassup with your voice Al?" Lily asked again and Marlene rolled her eyes. Lily was so stubborn at times.

"I have a sore throat." Alice said quickly before opening her mouth to resume the onslaught on Lily about her current state of sleepiness.

"Sounds like a case of Frankalitis to me." Marlene muttered out of the corner of her mouth before Alice proceeded to punch her arm embarrassedly.

"Shut up Marlene!"

Lily zoned out to the friendly bickering between to the two friends and continued to stir her cornflakes tiredly. Her head was pounding and her eyelids drooping from the after effects of her night reading James' singed diary entries. She had made some progress this morning after delivering the note that had acted as a proverbial 'olive branch'. The flakes swirled haphazardly around her bowl staining her milk a dirty beige. She had yet to encounter him after she dropped off the note and was exceedingly nervous about it. Knowing James Potter he would probably drop onto one knee and propose to her. Not that he hadn't tried that already. That one time in third year had been cringey enough. Or maybe he'd just leave her alone.

_Pfft, yeah right. James Potter was hardly synonymous with peace. Don't be delusional Lils. _

There was a silence that seemed to come in a wave across the hall. Lily slowly raised her head and turned her attention towards the doors along with every other pupil in the hall. James Potter was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. His black hair looked as though it had been straightened into soft floppy layers and had been combed back off his face with a side parting. His red and gold tie was knotted tightly against his throat and his shirt was freshly pressed. His robes were also ironed and his Prefect badge was pinned neatly on the red lapel. His glasses which were normally sellotaped together and lopsided on his face had been fixed by a handy _reparo _charm. James Potter, all in all, looked like the model Prefect.

_Am I dreaming? _

James' hazel eyes were trained on hers. He took a deep breath before making his way between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables until he reached Lily and gave Marlene and Alice weak smiles. "Hey Lily." His tone was soft and lacked it's usual mirth. "Would you walk with me for a minute?" James said quietly and Lily, numb from shock just nodded. They walked in an awkward silence, James walked slightly faster than Lily and his thick heeled brogues slapped against the flagstones at a different rhythm to Lily's worn pumps. Every little while James would twist slightly as though he wanted to say something but then he'd turn back to face forwards and stare at his shoes. When we finally made it outside into the courtyard James hurried forward in three short strides and perched on the edge of the fountain. He beckoned Lily with two fingers and she gently sat down next to him.

"Can we try being friends?" Lily took a moment to realise that he'd spoken due to the fact that he said it so quickly.

"Yeah. Course we can." Lily said uncertainly and his eyes brightened. James flashed her a typical lazy grin and mussed his hair up. He tugged at his tie and unbuttoned his top button before turning his head to look at her.

"You are so superficial Potter." Lily sighed but there was no real malice in her tone. He flashed her another 250 watt smile and flung his arm around her shoulder casually.

"If we're friends now Lils does that mean you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." Lily rolled her eyes. She had been planning on nipping down to get Petunia a Christmas present so she might as well accept his offer. Lily just nodded and James actually whooped with excitement. He jumped to his feet and set off towards the castle at a jog.

About 13 paces across the courtyard James froze before spinning round to face her. "Thanks Ev-" He stopped himself. "Lily." She laughed quietly and stared at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"That's fine Jam-" James sprinted across and wrapped Lily in a bear hug. I could feel the sharpness of his collar bone and could smell the light shampoo and his own scent of gun powder and sweets. "James?" She tried to say but it came out muffled as her mouth was pushed up against the scratchy wool of his jumper. James took a step back from her and quirked his lip.

"Love you Lily." He breathed before turning and running off while looking deliriously happy and leaving Lily to sit on the edge of the gently sloshing fountain with a strange feeling in her stomach that felt oddly like butterflies.


	8. Chapter 8

"Evans!" James whimpered timidly as he rolled fitfully around his roomy double bed. He only woke when the sheets tangled so tightly around his neck and torso that he couldn't breathe and when Remus threw his pillow across the room which hit James square in the face and caused him to jerk into a sitting position. "Wah? Hahuh?" James spluttered as he reached for his glasses on his bedside table and rammed them unceremoniously on his face. "You git Lupin." James declared furiously as he gestured angrily at his friend with his middle finger. "Stop having smutty little dreams about your girlfriend then Potter." Remus sighed and returned to the underneath of his duvet. "What do you take me for Remus?" James said feigning hurt.

_Who was he kidding? When would he dream about Lily without it being- well. Snap out of it Potter. _

James settled back against his pillows and lazily enjoyed the rays of morning sunlight splash against his eyelids. He must have fallen asleep because about five minutes later the gentle murmuring of voices awaked him. A female voice, James opened his eyes to see a sleepy Sirius Black with his arm hooked lazily around Tia Wentworth. Her head was resting on Sirius' pale chest and they were whispering filthy nothings in each other's ears. "While we where in the room dude?" Frank asked from where he reading the Daily Prophet. "Yeah ever heard of class, Black?" Remus quipped from the bathroom although the sentiment was slightly obscured due to the fact that he was brushing his teeth. Sirius barked a laugh, leaned off the side of the bed and picked up a pair of black silk boxers. "Oh my prudish friends, I'm like a rollercoaster-"

"You make people feel queasy?" Frank cut in.

"No, I go up and down, I can make you scream and it's a thrilling experience." Sirius said and all the boys groaned apart from Peter who giggled. They all shot him a look that clearly said: _really dude?_

James rolled out of bed and quickly gathered a crochet blanket around his hips- his dream _really had _been rather smutty. He made it to the bathroom before dropping the blanket. _He really needed to do something about that before he met up with Lily. _

{LILY}

Lily woke up early and dressed in running clothes. She wanted to look good for seeing James so she'd keep the run brief. She quickly straightened her duvet and piled her pillows on top of each other before tying her laces and creeping out the door. The landing was still dark and the common room was silent. She took the stairs two at a time, sprinted across the common room and pulled the portrait of the fat lady towards her and set off. _Stride, stride, sprint. _Lily repeated in her head as a sort of mantra as she circled the Castle's grounds. The air was nippy and soon she'd have to wear a sweater to run in. She kept her head lowered as the biting wind was making her eyes water. Lily always found running was a good time to think as being lost in thought made her take little notice of the burning sensation in her calf muscles. Petunia was often her topic of choice, her almost estranged sister. Petunia had been dating this boy called Vernon for the past few months. He was stocky and average height with neatly combed dark hair and dull grey eyes. He worked for some boring company and wore a suit as almost a second skin. He'd probably get Petunia some piece of boring yet expensive jewellery and make anything Lily bought her look pathetic in comparison. Lily couldn't get her anything with even the slightest connection to magic or Hogwarts. Maybe a letter writing set? Would that tell Petunia that she wanted to keep in touch?

{JAMES]

James stepped out of the shower and ran a towel through his hair and across his body before accio-ing a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of chequered boxers into the bathroom. He dressed quickly and rushed out of the bathroom. James was so nervous about seeing Lily that he needed fresh air and to get out of the dormitory, which smelt of alcohol, boys and deodorant. James shoved on a pair of trainers and took off out the door. He made it down the stairs and halfway across the common room before he slammed into something, or maybe someone. Someone with long red hair and bright green eyes. Lily's breasts crashed against his chest and the top of her head collided with his chin. James felt himself fall backwards and land unceremoniously on the bare hardwood floor. Somehow James managed to stop himself from taking advantage of the fact that his right hand was pressed up against her left breast or that the fact that her lips seemed to be 0.0000001 of a millimetre away from his.

{LILY}

_BANG! _James Potter's chest felt deliriously hard and muscled against her hands as she collapsed on top of him. _Quidditch was obviously paying off. _His right bicep felt as though it was bigger that her head. _Could you get muscles from flicking your hair? _ One of his hands had found the small of her back and pushing her stomach against his. James looked like a deer in the headlights, all wide eyes and open mouth with his sopping wet hair and damp skin. Then before she fully knew what she was doing Lily leaned down closer to James and gently puckered her lips slightly. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek and slowly closed her eyes. It was nanoseconds away from happening when something collided with the side of Lily's head and she rolled off James and onto her back. A small foil packet had landed a few centimetres away with the words: 'Witch Weekly's Best Contraception' printed in magenta across the front. The thrower of the condom was standing on the boys' staircase in a pair of burgundy jogging bottoms and little else and laughing their head off, Sirius bloody Black.


	9. Chapter 9

"Evans!" Sirius greeted warmly as Lily knocked on the door of the boys' dormitory. "How are you on this fine day, I-"

"Shove off Black I'm not in the mood." Lily growled as she pushed past him into the bedroom. "Where's James?" she demanded angrily.

"If you're looking to put that condom to good use, I'm right here." Sirius purred and flopped back onto his unmade bed. Lily shot him a look that clearly said, _say-another-word-and-I'll-drop-kick-you-in-the-balls. _

"James is in the library." Sirius sighed lazily and pulled the duvet over him. Lily looked around the room, none of the other occupants were there and all their beds were neatly made. Sirius noticed her expression, "Frank is with Alice," he winked wryly, "Peter is, actually, God knows where Peter is, probably brown nosing James in the library and Remus is kissing his girlfriend in some dark corner of the cast-"

"Remus is doing what?" she exclaimed shrilly.

"Kissing, I know right! My boy Remus is getting it on!" Sirius laughed but there was something slightly off about his expression, his laugh however was infectious, soon Lily was laughing too. Sirius patted the bed beside him, "No one will be back for a while, you might as will hang out here," he invited casually,

"Only if you put a t-shirt on," Lily quipped and Sirius looked down, surprised.

"Oh sorry,"

A few hours later the pair were sharing a bottle of firewhiskey from the stash under Sirius' bed and giggling quietly. Sirius was wearing a burgundy t-shirt and faded jeans. Lily took a sip and placed the bottle down on the carpet. "Okay so would you rather date James or Frank?" Lily asked Sirius quite seriously before dissolving into laughter at the sheer absurdity of the question.

"Hey hey hey! Why are you laughing? I could easily play Quidditch for the other side!" Lily only laughed harder as Sirius turned red with indignation.

"Well are you gay?" Lily asked bluntly. Sirius stuttered for a moment before taking a long drink of firewhiskey.

"May-_be,_" Sirius explained with an extra emphasis on the second syllable.

"Just answer the question Black, I'm serious," she demanded before tugging the bottle away from him and taking a gulp herself.

"No," Lily looked up from the bottle confused, "I'm Sirius."

They both snorted with laughter.

"But…." Sirius trailed off, "I would have to say, James."

Lily laughed and mumbled quietly, "James is too busy mooning over me."

"Although Lily, I must be honest with you as this is a game of _truth _or dare, given the choice I would have to pick our darling friend Remus," Lily turned to look at Sirius, shocked, there was the slightest blush across his high cheekbones.

"Really?"

"Shhh Lils it's our secret okay?" Lily nodded and took a huge gulp of the near to empty bottle of firewhiskey. Sirius snatched it from her and swigged the remainder of the bottle.

"Truth or dare Lily?" Sirius asked as he conjured another bottle of firewhiskey from under his bed.

"Dare," she grinned mischievously and unscrewed the fresh bottle.

"Kiss me," Sirius said quietly, his expression was perfectly serious as he took a tiny sip of firewhiskey.

"Huh?" Lily asked, _had _Sirius Black _honestly asked her to kiss him? _

"You heard me, I mean you and James are going to get together at some point in the future, that's a given," Lily blushed, "and don't take this the wrong way, but you are really, really hot and I want to see what all the fuss is about..." Lily flushed a Gryffindor red and slapped Sirius' forearm.

If they had both been completely stone cold sober then maybe Lily and Sirius hadn't both puckered up simultaneously and pressed their lips together. As much as Lily hated to admit it, Sirius was a damn good kisser. The pressure of his surprisingly soft lips varied as his tongue gently explored her mouth and his hand cupped her cheek.

Lily pushed her hands up against his surprisingly hard chest.

"No, stop, stop it Sirius, we shouldn't be doing this," she breathed. Sirius looked faintly put out.

"Aw c'mon Lily, I like kissing!" Sirius tried to exclaim but due to the copious amount of alcohol he'd drunk it came out as- "Awrr ca man L'eeee, I like kission!" She smiled softly and pulled him to his feet.

"You need to sleep the alcohol off Sirius, drink the glass of water by your bed and try to feel a bit better by morning." Sirius clambered into bed and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Lily tugged the duvet up to his chin and left the room as quietly as possible.

Sirius had transpired to actually be great company and if he ever mentioned their kiss to James she decided that she'd tell Remus how Sirius really felt about him. Lily knew that she never would but then again, she was very, very drunk.


End file.
